Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning lamp mounted on the roof of a vehicle, such as a patrol car, an ambulance, or a road repairing car, and more particularly to a height-adjustable warning lamp with an emergency light indicating means, the warning lamp including a main body and a sub body such that the main body and the sub body are separated from each other in a vertical direction in order to extend the height of the warning lamp based on the situations on a road, and the warning lamp is configured as a single-body structure when the main body and the sub body are coupled to each other, wherein, when the sub body, which is a separate warning lamp, is moved upward from the main body, which is installed on a vehicle in a fixed state, it is possible to improve external visibility of the warning lamp, thereby preventing collisions with other vehicles while guiding safe driving of other vehicles, wherein, when the sub body is moved upward, a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, which is received in the main body and is formed in the shape of an arrow for indicating an advancing direction, is unfolded and exposed, thereby safely guiding the movement of the following vehicles, and wherein a lighting bar is coupled to the front surface and the rear surface of the sub body of the warning lamp such that the lighting bar can be selectively unfolded in order to function as an emergency triangular stand or a shaking bar, thereby guiding safe driving of vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a warning lamp, which is used to indicate that an emergency situation has occurred, is mounted on the roof of an emergency vehicle, such as a patrol car, an ambulance, a fire engine, a tractor, a road maintenance car, a special equipment car for expressways, or a disaster recovery car. A conventional warning lamp is installed on the roof of the vehicle using a bracket. Examples of a conventional warning lamp are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0097328 (published on Aug. 31, 2011) and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0073556 (published on Jul. 5, 2012).
However, the disclosed warning lamp is installed on the roof of a vehicle in a fixed state. As a result, when there are other vehicles having heights higher than that of the warning lamp or when the trunk of the vehicle on which the warning lamp is mounted is open, drivers of other vehicles may not see light emitted from the warning lamp and thus the emergency situation may not be effectively indicated. Furthermore, a vehicle driven by a driver who does not recognize such an emergency situation may collide with the vehicle on which the warning lamp is mounted.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems with the conventional warning lamp, there has been developed a warning lamp including a main body, a cover, and a lift, wherein the cover is moved upward to extend the height of the warning lamp as needed, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0135659 (published on Dec. 17, 2012). In addition, there has been developed a lift-type warning lighting device configured to have a structure in which a lift storage box, in which a lift installed to move a warning lamp upward is received, is installed on the roof of a vehicle in a fixed state, the warning lamp is mounted to an upper cover of the lift storage box such that, when the cover is moved upward, the warning lamp, which is mounted to the cover, is located at a predetermined height, which is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1384622 (published on Apr. 16, 2014).
In the height-adjustable warning lamps as described above, however, the cover is moved upward and downward to adjust the height of the warning lamp. Consequently, although external visibility of the warning lamp is improved, it is not possible to provide a function to guide safe driving of vehicles while indicating that there is a construction site or a no-go zone. Furthermore, in the latter case, i.e. in the case in which the warning lamp is mounted at the upper cover of the lift storage box, which is fixedly installed on the roof of the vehicle, the lift storage box, in which the lift is received, meets large air resistance. As a result, the fuel economy of the vehicle is considerably reduced, whereby the mobility of the vehicle is lowered.
For these reasons, in a case in which it is necessary to add a function to safely guide vehicles, an indication plate constituted by a light emitting diode (LED) lamp formed in the shape of an arrow must be additionally installed on the vehicle on which the warning lamp is mounted. In this case, however, the perimeter of the vehicle on which the warning lamp is mounted is complicated due to the installation of the indication plate, and cost is incurred for installation of the indication plate.